Troubles in Wonderland
Troubles in Wonderland is the 68th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. After a confrontation with Irichlos, Gwen was sent to Wonderland. Now it is time to get her back. But this is a mission that isn't as simple as it looks. Wonderland is a world where nothing what it appears to be. Especially now the Red Queen is back in charge. But is she the same as before? Plot As Ben looks at the darkened sky and charred remains of the Jabberwocky Forest, he wonders what has happened. But just like before the forest appeared to be at nighttime, while in the distance they could see the sun. Cretox comes at him: 'Is this how it used to look?' 'No, some has happened. But have to keep moving. Last time I was here, I was attacked by a Fabelok. ' 'What is a Fabelok?' But before Ben can answer, they are ambushed by a giant red creature. It had spider-like legs and giant red skull as head. 'Is that a Fabelok?' 'No, that's surely no Fabelok! Run!' The creature is much faster than he looks and almost take down Ben and Cretox. But suddenly a five headed monster appears, blocking their way. It was a creature like they've never seen before. The body itself was composed of three heads and an endless amount of eyes. The remaining heads were connect to large tentacles. They evade the creature by sliding under it as the Big Red attacked the new creature. 'What is wrong with this world.' 'You stumbled against a Red and a Tri'Moloch,' a big smile said. A large purple cat covered in smile-prints appears. Chesire! 'You!' Ben turns into Shrink but Chesire raises his paw. 'I'm not here to fight you! I need your help.' 'You tried to assassinate me!' 'And you trapped me for 50 years on Earth. So we're even. No, I need your help to overthrow the Red Queen.' 'We have no time to help you, we have find my niece!' 'As long as the Red Queen reigns, you will find no one.' A blond woman says. 'Alice! What has happened?' A dark shadow appears in the sky and Alice looks worried at the sky. 'The servants of the Queen are hunting for us. We have to go! Chesire, let's go!' Chesire smiles and transports them to a mysterious dungeon. In the dungeon, a group of Chesirods, Chronobbits and other alien refugees, Alice explains the rise to power of the queen. 'One day, she was appeared. Dressed in a war suit she took over this world, using captured predators to conquer our cities, enslaving our people. The ones that escaped had to flee underground. We are the only ones who are left.' 'What has happened to the land? Did she do that?' 'Indirectly, yes. The weather and the appearance of the landscape is connected to the feelings of our people, of our mental status.' 'And who is this Red Queen?' 'The Red Queen was a dictator, two centuries ago. A malovelent ruler with an army of Cartiaras. We, Chesire, White Rabbit and I managed to defeat her with a small army and entombed her beneath her labyrinth. Six months ago, it suddenly burned to the ground. The tomb was empty and shortly after that, the Queen returned, stronger then before!' 'And her army?' 'The Cartiaras are extinct but she replenshed her army with Fabeloks, Oniccheras, Phantomimics. From every village she has conquered she gather troops. She corrupts them... But some join freely!' A huge explosion is heard and the dungeon is suddenly filled with a thick smoke. Fires appear for the smoke and chaos reign supreme. People are attacked at random by strange aliens with two mask-like faces. Ben turns into Volcchimp and fights off the attackers with Cretox and Alice and they flee to the end of the tunnel. But when they reach the end of the tunnel, they see they are surrounded by enemy troops. On the ground they surrounded by a clown-like aliens, Oniccheras and Phantomimics but also Chesirods. As for the sky, it was filled with Fabeloks and Dark Sortilleras. On a giant phoenix, the Red Queen is standing, raising her scepter. 'I knew I sensed a human! Thanks for giving your friends away!' The Red queen was a slim woman in a red-black battle armor and helmet but her long red hair still visible. Ben turns into Astrodactyl and attacks her straight on but is blasted by a purple mana blast of the Red Queen. Alice interferes and attack the Queen with her own magical powers. The Queen sees her coming, jumps of her beast and attacks Alice. 'You are no match for me, Alice.' She raises her fist and fires a mana blast with an immense power. Alice shields herself but the attack blasts her in the ground. Ben tries to attack the Queen from behind but is stopped by the Fabeloks. The Red Queen lands above Alice but is kicked away by Cretox. Her army bands around him and forces him to the ground. The Red Queen stands up and shields herself as Alice return fire. The kick of Cretox has caused her the lost of her helmet and her face is now visible. It is Gwen. But her irises are strangely red and it seems that her powers have increased. She fires a dark pink blast at Alice from the center of her head as Alice do the same. The battle of mental power ends with Alice being defeated by Gwen and crashing in the ground. But before she hits the ground, she sees a vision of dark fiend. Ben is able to fight of the Fabelokss but is forced to surrender when Gwen is holding Alice hostage. 'Surrender or she dies!' Gwen screams while a Fabelok is holding his claws to Alice's throat. When he sees that Cretox is down as well as the other refugees, Ben sees no other options than surrender and turns back to his human form. Gwen comes to him and raises her scepter. 'Why are you doing this, Gwen?' Her eyes returns to normal green as she hesitated for a moment. But her eyes will quickly turn red again and she knocks him out with the scepter. Ben wakes up in a dark dungeon, surrounded by Cretox and Alice wearing an power-reducing amulet. He looks at his Ultimatrix, timed-out. 'Why does she do this?' 'It's not her! She's possessed!' 'What!' 'Something took control over her.' 'It explains why she is even more powerful than useful,' Cretox says, 'I wonder what she's planning now!' 'I think we are going to find out!' The cell door pops open and two Phantomimics standing there. One of them pointed at them and chains follows his movement. He closes his fist and ankle cuffs close around their legs. 'Come!' the second says with a double voice. They leads them through a hallway into a amphitheater. The stands were crowded with people. As they enter the arena, the chains are removed. The Red Queen is sitting on her throne before them. She stands up and looks down at them: 'You are here for crimes of high treason against my rule! The punishment for treason is death! But since you are foreigners to these regions, I give you one last change for redemption. A fight to the death against the Muligahn! 'What is a Muligahn?' The Queen snaps with her fingers and a giant door opens. From behind the door are strange giant appears. He's 15 foot tall giant with the looks of a golfer. His head haves the form of golf ball with eyes, resting on red neck. His body is covered with grass and his left arm is replaced by a golf club. 'What is wrong with this place?' The Red Queen snaps again with her fingers and a force field appears around the arena as , a dome protecting her and the spectators. Simultaneously the Ultimatrix is re-activated and the amulet around Alice's neck disintegrates. The Muligahn raises his club and slams at Ben who evades the attack turning into AmpFibian and becomes intangible. He tries an electric attack but the creature slams his foot in the ground and intercept Ben's attack with the club, leading it to the ground nullifying his attack. 'Let see how he fares against fire.' 'No, you are going to use up our oxygen!' Alice opens fire on the monster, pushing him back but having further no effect. It turns around and slams his club at her. She tries to block his attack by using a magical barrier, which is deemed utterly useless as the creature shattered it with one blow. Before he can strike another blow, Ben attacks him with Ultimate Xenomorph. The acidic breath and sharp claws, hurt the giant but he strikes back against Ben using his club. Ben crashes into the protective barrier. He drops down, leaving a miniscule crack behind. The Red Queen raises her scepter and the crack heals. 'That was most powerful shield and he cracked it like it was nothing.' Cretox looks at the place where Ben created a crack and then at the Muligahn. 'Ben, turn back in AmpFibian or some other alien that can turn intangible.' 'Why?' 'Just do it!' Ben turns into Ghostfreak and flies towards Cretox as the Muligahn strikes again. Ben grabs the shoulders of Cretox and Alice before they are crushed by the beast. 'Now, lure him to the dome and stand before the Red Queen.' Ben flies to the appointed place and waits for further instructions. 'Open fire!' Ben opens his chest and fires a ectoplasm beam at the monster. This slightly harmed him but mostly enraged him. He swings his club at him as Ben become intangible. The Muligahn creates a huge crack in the shield. The queen stands up and tries to heal the shield but Ben continues with his strategy and the beast slams again. The Queen crouches as she tries to hold the shield up. Another hit forces her on the knees and with a final devastating blow, the shield dissolves. The crowd on the stands flee from the unleashed monster. But before the Queen can recover, Alice attacks and blasts her. A dark shadow leaves her body and the army falls off, as Gwen drops unconscious on the ground. The demon that possessed her, lands on the ground, crouching on one knee. His mask is covered by a golden mask. Ben runs to him as Humungousaur and grabs him by the throat. 'How are you?' The creature is all but impressed and breaks his hold quickly before throwing Ben back in the arena. He walks to the end of his balcony and looks at Alice and Cretox who are closing in. He grabs the unconscious Gwen by the back of her head and points at Ben: 'Beware of the Old One! He shall rise again!' He raises his arm and throws Gwen at him, before flying off and disappearing in the middle of the air. And with him disappearing the weather clears out a bit. 'Who was that guy?' Alien Used *[[AmpFibian|AmpFibian AmpFibian.jpg|'AmpFibian' Astrodactyl (Alien Alliance).png|'Astrodactyl' Ghostfreak.jpg|'Ghostfreak' Humungousaur10000.jpg|'Humungousaur' Shrink.png|'Shrink' Ultimate Xenomorph.png|'Ultimate Xenomorph' Volcchimp.png|'Volcchimp' ]] *Astrodactyl *Ghostfreak *Humungousaur *Shrink *Ultimate Xenomorph *Volcchimp Characters *Alice *Ben *Chesire *Cretox *Gwen Villains *Big Red (First Appearance) colossal_kaiju_combat___shadow_of_red_by_kaijusamurai-d6dw6om.jpg|'Big Red' Jabberwocky II.png|Faberloks #1 Jabberwocky III.png|Faberloks #2 Jabberwocky IV.png|Faberlok #3 Muligahn.jpg|'Muligahn' NeoDevimonCollectorsCard.jpg|'The Nephilim' Faraloucco.png|'Onicherras' Two face.png|'Phantomimics' The Phoenix.png|'The Phoenix' The Red Queen.png|'The Red Queen' Red Caterpillar.png|'Sortilleras' colossal_kaiju_combat___the_tri_moloch_by_kaijusamurai-d6qj0yf.jpg|'Tri'Moloch' *Fabeloks *Muligahn (First Appearance) *The Nephilim (First Appearance) *Oniccheras *Phantomimics (First Appearance) *Phoenix (First Appearance / Neutral) *The Red Queen (First Appearance) *Sortilleras *Tri'Moloch (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance